


Неизбежная сила окончательных данных

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Я не могу сказать, как долго лежу вот так, и к тому времени, когда до моих ушей долетает блаженный звук шагов, боль предъявляет на меня свои права. Ритмичность шагов, сила, с которой левая нога наступает на пол, и отработанное, обычное размещение левой, а потом правой ноги на том или ином месте, вызывающее знакомые скрипы и стоны семнадцати ступенек. Неизбежность, неизбежность...





	Неизбежная сила окончательных данных

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Inevitable Force of Conclusive Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413112) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



Несмотря на то, что огонь в камине понемногу гаснет, этот хаотичный гипнотический танец утверждает жизнь. Я смакую ощущение порядка, который приносит с собой черта между причиной и следствием. Сейчас я нахожусь в том состоянии покоя, когда ясность логики в моей голове похожа на нечто, столь же ясное, что порой течёт по моим венам. О, я поклоняюсь неизбежной силе окончательных данных. Но если бы мироздание могло быть разобрано на факты, из которых могли быть сделаны выводы, они бы дали ответы на многие вопросы. Если бы всё можно было объяснить и предсказать, то в следующий раз я бы позволил большому пальцу удержаться на поршне шприца в три и в четыре раза дольше, делая один укол за другим, пока эта совершенно скучная версия мира не будет стёрта навсегда.

Да, логика должна держать каркас небольших опер жизни. Она должна быть компромиссом между одной организацией и другой, между двумя людьми или двумя странами, неважно. Логика должна быть той высотой, к которой должен стремиться каждый человек, развитый интеллектуально. Я верю в логику, как другие верят в Бога. Но в самом сердце существования должна оставаться тайна. Обещание непознаваемого. Как этот огонь, здесь, в камине. Он может подчиняться объективным законам − выполнять команды воздуха, движений этажом ниже и химической структуры изменений в почерневшей древесине. И всё же, и всё же Огонь − сам себе командир. Есть элемент неповиновения в этом танце, что-то необъяснимое и принадлежащее только пламени.

Или это может быть тем, во что я должен просто поверить.

Я чувствую, как мои глаза закрываются. Я подтягиваю колени к груди и утыкаюсь лицом в подушку. Неизбежное и необъяснимое. Как нынешняя головная боль.

Я не могу сказать, как долго лежу вот так, и к тому времени, когда до моих ушей долетает блаженный звук шагов, боль предъявляет на меня свои права. Ритмичность шагов, сила, с которой левая нога наступает на пол, и отработанное, обычное размещение левой, а потом правой ноги на том или ином месте, вызывающее знакомые скрипы и стоны семнадцати ступенек. Неизбежность, неизбежность...

− Пожалуйста, закройте дверь, Уотсон. Огонь почти потух.

Слова всё ещё ощущаются на моих губах, когда я могу услышать щелчок закрывающейся двери. Тихим голосом Уотсон приказывает, чтобы боль освободила мои Чертоги разума, и она стихает. Почему что-то во мне подчиняется его словам, мне непонятно. Им печально недостаёт грозной власти.

Первой произнесённой фразой мой дорогой друг ещё раз демонстрирует свою склонность к высказыванию очевидного: 

− Здесь холодно, Холмс.

Я ничего не говорю. Я слишком занят тем, что упиваюсь покоем от способности слышать собственные мысли. Добрый доктор перемещается по комнате; в моём воображении я следую за ним, пока он не останавливается прямо перед моими закрытыми глазами. С каждым шагом Уотсона по направлению ко мне боль проигрывает ряд сражений; оно всё ещё здесь, злобно пульсирующее, тёмное обещание в скрытом ожидании. Поэтому я не открываю глаза и просто поворачиваю лицо в сторону Уотсона.

Я слышу, как он вздыхает.

− А вы даже не накрылись одеялом. Сколько времени вы лежали здесь и мёрзли? Вы − самый ужасный пациент, Холмс, я говорил это вам сто раз, и повторю сейчас. − Что-то невесомое, кажется, приземляется на моё тело, неся с собой память о тепле. В тоне голоса, когда Уотсон продолжает, мне слышится страдание: − Я не могу оставить вас одного на весь день.

 _Не оставляйте меня_ , думаю я, потому что то, как можно это решить, для меня очевидно. _Не оставляйте меня одного_ , исправляю я себя − бесполезное действие, доказывающее, чтО ослабление из этой несчастной болезни сделало со мной. Кто может услышать мои мысли?

Если кто-то и способен на это, то только мой Уотсон.

Мой Уотсон. Боль набрасывается неожиданно, и её удар поражает меня прямо в сердце. Где-то над моей головой, кажется, раздается какой-то тихий шум. Я напрягаюсь, чтобы его услышать, несмотря на завывания моего мозга, и я вознаграждён: это вздох Уотсона. Выдох на этот раз слышится ближе − я почти могу почувствовать его дыхание на влажной шее. Аромат его одеколона пытается бороться с несвежим воздухом − табачный дым, старый пепел, ароматы моего тела − чтобы вернуть запахи в комнате до прежнего тонкого состояния приличий, потому что, именно так пахнет Уотсон-джентльмен. Уотсон пахнет мужчиной.

Мои ноздри расширяются, и я уверен, что могу отличить этот аромат; я смог бы различить его среди миллиона других. Этой мысли удаётся успокоить боль.

Уотсон вздыхает в третий раз, меняет положение, а затем замирает. За закрытыми веками я могу представить его наморщенный лоб, его глаза, необычно тёмные и полные беспокойства, когда он решает, поделиться ли со мной своей идеей. Своей идеей? Зная Уотсона, могу ли я прочитать его мысли, его самые сокровенные мысли даже с закрытыми глазами?

− Холмс, мне кажется, − начинает он, затем останавливается и снова вздыхает. − Мой дорогой друг, я вижу... Вы... я имею в виду, что смотрю на вас и вижу, что вы находитесь в плачевном состоянии. Я должен договориться с миссис Хадсон насчёт ужина, но мне кажется...

На это раз пауза длиннее. Я хочу сказать ему, что доволен уже тем, что он здесь, что он присел перед моим диваном; доволен тем, что могу слушать, как он очаровательно заикается от волнения, и могу представить на его лице румянец. Но я не размыкаю губ. Разговор требует усилий; кроме того, будучи неопытным в таких вопросах, я ощущаю, что в этом случае моя обычная резкость наблюдения вызовет у моего друга эмоциональное потрясение и заставит его молчать вместо того, чтобы говорить. Я хочу услышать, как он произнесёт свою... просьбу. Желание настолько сильное, что вызывает испарину у меня на лбу, как день или два назад. Говорите, мой дорогой Уотсон, говорите.

− Холмс, − говорит он, как всегда любезно, даже когда не старается быть таковым. − Я вижу, что вы страдаете от страшной головной боли. − Решимость и твёрдость его тона заставляет кровь быстрее бежать к моим ледяным ногам и рукам. − У меня под рукой нет ничего достаточно сильного. Я пойду и принесу что-нибудь, но прямо сейчас у меня есть предложение... то есть я предполагаю, что массаж головы принесёт вам некоторое временное облегчение.

Несмотря на характер его слов, предложение − если это оно − делается нерешительно. Голос Уотсона почти превращается в шёпот, или, возможно, он просто тонет в лихорадочном приливе крови к моим ушам. Когда я размыкаю губы, чтобы вдохнуть воздух между нами, я ощущаю его аромат, сгустившийся от его близости и от перспективы, которую я слышу за его словами.

− Холмс? − На сей раз звучание его голоса похоже на эхо в моей голове.

Я киваю. А потом я киваю ещё раз, на всякий случай, если он не очень хорошо видит меня в тусклом свете, или на случай, если он волнуется, что лишь принял моё движение за согласие, в то время как это был простой признак физической слабости − я знаю, насколько изобретательным в оправданиях может быть разум, когда туго натянут между нервами и смелостью. Мне кажется, что я могу услышать его сердцебиение, сопровождающее ряд осторожных, мужественных ударов, и такое непохожее на глухие удары моего собственного сердца.

Он должен оказаться ближе. Мои веки горят от головокружительной надежды, что холодные пальцы могли бы их коснуться. В моих висках тишина, я ощущаю их отчаяние от ожидания, отчаяния... и восторга. Сейчас, Уотсон, здесь, прикоснитесь, мой дорогой, дорогой...

Шум, а затем тихий треск от горящих дров в месте их погребения. Мои глаза испуганно распахиваются...

Я смотрю. Я смотрю и смотрю, не моргая. Конечно. Неизбежность.

Огонь потух.

За дверью слышится умоляющий голос миссис Хадсон:

− Мистер Холмс, позвольте мне позвонить доктору Уотсону. Я уверена, что миссис Уотсон не будет возражать − она говорила, что готова к жизни жены доктора, а доктор...

− Нет.

− Позвольте мне ему позвонить. − Неумолимая женщина. − Он будет расстроен, если...

− Миссис Хадсон. − Как я хочу закричать.

− О, мистер Холмс...

Как я хочу отослать миссис Хадсон или, по крайней мере, повторить одно слово много раз. Но моё горло пало жертвой перед невидимым душителем. Перед моими глазами всё расплывается, когда я пристально смотрю на тёмный провал камина.

Перед моими глазами всё расплывается. 

Нет, необъяснимо. Совершенно необъяснимо.


End file.
